The Night I Reunite
by extremeracer19
Summary: A small story of Yui waiting for a train which will eventually reunite with her friends.
**Well, this is embarrassing. Hey there K-ON fandom. I am back after a very long time with a small fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Kakifly, Hobunsha, Kyoto Animation or Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

The building were lit with different colours right in front of her and the sky was painted all black thanks to the illusion the buildings cause. The small fluffy looking white pieces of snow were raining down slowly paragliding their way to the ground. The air was freezing cold. So cold that if you grabbed a bun and slammed it to the ground, chances are that it would shatter to pieces.

"Haaaaaa~~~"

Those soft whispering sounds filled the air as a young woman in her mid-20's, breathed out some warm air on her cold hands covered by gloves. Her short brunette hair held by a small clip was glistening from the wetness caused by the melted snow.

"Haaa~~~"

She breathed out some more warm air in her glove-covered hands again before hiding her mouth back inside the snuggly warmth entrapped by the muffler that was covering her neck as she looking around the secluded train station. Even if this train-station was in the bustling big city, it was oddly very empty. There were no people around her and that was odd because despite the time, this was still the big city and even from the secluded train-station she was in, she could see the sky-scrapers in the distance.

"It's cold." She though.

However, all those thoughts were only words compared to excitement and happiness that was locked inside her heart. She had heard stories of how people miraculously overcome different natural conditions but perhaps, this was the first time she was truly experiencing them.

The woman was happy, but they were all locked inside the young calm body of this woman just waiting to burst out any moment. She was happy and she couldn't more wait to let those happiness out. Even though there were no one looking at her, she just held back her happiness for the best moment when she finally reaches her destination. For that moment, all she had to do was wait for the train.

At that moment, she felt a buzzing sensation in her pocket. Realizing that, she stuffed her hands inside her pocket and pulled out her phone.

On the screen, there were two things that covered her eyes. A string of numbers and a name highlighted in big words.

With excitement in her heart, she immediately slid the phone icon to the right and hurriedly put her phone over her right ear.

"Hello Mio-chan!" she immediately spoke.

Her voice radiated the excitement that was locked inside her.

"Hello Yui. Is that you?"

The one who was supposedly from the woman named Mio-chan, spoke from the other side. A voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. So many years had passed since then and for once, hearing that voice again made her very happy.

"Yes! It's me. You are speaking to Yui Hirasawa." She said.

Then she heard a series of laughter on the other side of the phone. Which really confused her for a moment.

"Huh! What's wrong Mio-chan?" She asked curiously.

For some reason, that laughter really caught her attention. Why was Mio-chan laughing? What would be the reason?

"Ah! Nothing. You really haven't changed a lot. I am pretty sure Ritu's little kid would definitely smile the moment you are here." Mio said. "By the way, when are you going to arrive here? Ritsu's been dying to see both you and Mugi."

"I am waiting for the train Mio-chan. I will be there as soon as possible and I also have a small new gift for the little one as well." Yui replied in excitement.

"Huh? I hope it's not something very big. Ritsu won't be happy since stuff like that will come from her family's side a lot. She really doesn't want to overload the house."

"Don't worry Mio-chan. What I got for the little one fits right in my pocket."

"Okay then, just get here soon. Both of us will be waiting for you and Mugi."

"Roger than. I will get there as soon as possible."

Then Yui heard Mio laugh some more from the other side of the phone.

"Okay, all right. Later." Mio said.

"See you soon too Mio-chan."

With those words, Yui clicked the call-down button and then stuffed her phone right in her pocket. Then she looked up to the black sky and the lit buildings.

The air was still cold and the snow that was falling from the sky was now painting the earth all white. But that didn't matter, because she was still excited and she was now filled with nostalgia. The days she spent with them. The days she was laughing, the days she was crying and the days she was just lazing around. All those days that she spent laughing and crying, it all flashed back in her mind.

She immediately looked down and then stuffed her hands inside her pocket again, to pull out a piece of paper which she slowly folded.

This was her gift to the little one and she was very happy that after months of anticipation, she could finally give this gift away to the one it was meant to be gifted to.

Then suddenly, she heard a call from the speaker that her train was coming to pick her up. With all her excitement, she jumped up from the bench and waited until she saw two lights that belonged to the train which eventually stopped right in front of her.

With all that happiness in her heart she entered the train and sat on one of the seats.

Then with a smile in her face she looked up to the sky outside the window and said,

"Ui, Nodoka, Azu-nyan, I wish we could all could see this day through together. But wherever you are, I just hope that you guys are happy knowing that this day happened."

The air was cold as the train started moving and Yui continued breathing out warm air over her hand before she closed her eyes and went to sleep. That night despite the cold, she slept soundly for she slept with immense happiness and that kept her warm for the next few days, she would be spending her time with her bestest best friends or maybe, something more.

* * *

 **Okay, first of all, I am sorry to all of my past-followers who are still active in FF community that I am somewhat unable to continue my story which kinda makes me sound like a hypocrite. XD**

 **But real life and my focus diverting on my originals ate my time. I hope you guys understand.**

 **With that said, this concept actually was in my mind for almost a year now but I think this was the best starting point for me which I found out when I was scouring through Zerochan and found a few strips where Yui was in the train-station blowing in the air.**

 **So how did you like it guys? Please do let me know what you think in the review. It would help me a lot and also feel free to let me know if you would like a few more chapters since I am open to expanding this story.**

 **With that said, this is extremeracer19 signing out.**


End file.
